Prom Night: The Farewell Party
by DJ-san
Summary: Shion Kaito, seorang siswa kelas 3 Vocaloid Gakuen yang tidak menyukai pesta akhirnya menemukan pesan tersembunyi dibalik pesta Prom Night yang diselenggarakan oleh sekolahnya setelah kelulusan. Makna yang ia dapatkan dari kekasihnya sendiri, Sakine Meiko. Apakah makna Prom Night yang baru ia temukan tersebut? Check this out!


**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah temanku (dari sekolah lain) yang akhirnya terpisah jauh dari pacarnya setelah acara perpisahan SMP. Memang sudah lewat dari dua tahun yang lalu, tapi dia baru curhat ke aku kemarin, dan kisahnya itu memang benar-benar menyentuh sampai jadi ide inspirasiku untuk mengetik fanfiction ini. Penasaran sama ceritanya? Check this out!**

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction…**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid created by**** Yamaha**

**DJ-san presents…**

* * *

**Prom Night**

* * *

Namaku Shion Kaito, seorang pemuda biasa yang tidak terlalu suka pesta dan keramaian. Aku adalah seorang pelajar kelas 3 dari Touhou Gakuen yang sebentar lagi akan lulus. Akhir-akhir ini teman-teman seangkatanku sering mendiskusikan rencana-rencana setelah lulus nanti, terutama setelah melewati hari penuh penyiksaan yang mereka sebut dengan "Ujian Akhir" itu… dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah ketika membicarakan tentang… err… apa itu… _Prom Night_? Yah, Prom Night. Entah apa yang membuat acara itu menjadi sangat spesial bagi mereka. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka menyukai pesta perpisahan semacam itu, padahal mereka sendiri yang bilang kalau mereka akan merasa sedih ketika berpisah dari teman-teman lainnya. Huh… otak mereka memang tidak bisa dimengerti.

"Yosh, Kaito-kun! Kau tidak ikut bergabung bersama mereka?" sapa seseorang di belakangku. Orang itu adalah kekasihku sejak SMP, namanya adalah Sakine Meiko. Gadis ini adalah satu-satunya wanita yang mendekati sempurna di mataku. Wajahnya cantik, tubuhnya langsing, cerdas, berprestasi, ramah, mudah bergaul, hanya saja… sifatnya sedikit agresif.

Tanpa sadar, aku hanya melamun saja di hadapannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Kaito-kun, kau dengar aku?" ujarnya lagi sambil menusuk-nusuk pipiku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik pada topik pembicaraan mereka," jawabku santai kepada gadis berambut cokelat pendek itu kemudian.

"Kaito-kun dari dulu tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja bersikap cuek…" keluhnya sambil memonyongkan bibir. Ia terlihat lucu dengan ekspresi itu, tapi aku hanya menahan tawa saja.

"Bukan Shion Kaito namanya kalau tidak cuek," ujarku sambil memeletkan lidah. Kemudian bahuku pun dipukuli oleh Meiko.

"Kaito-kun, jujur saja ya… aku melihat sikapmu sedikit berbeda dari yang biasa. Ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Meiko dengan nada khawatir yang membuatku bingung.

"Ng? Bukan apa-apa… Hanya perasaanmu kali…" jawabku sekenanya.

"Maksudku… apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat mereka membicarakan 'Prom Night'?" tanya-nya lagi masih bersikeras.

"Huuh… aku hanya menganggapnya aneh saja. Mereka sendiri yang bilang kalau mereka akan merasa sedih ketika berpisah, tapi tetap saja mereka membicarakan tentang acara tidak jelas itu…" jawabku serius pada akhirnya.

Senyum Meiko tiba-tiba berubah miris. Ia menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah, menatap sepatunya. Suasana hening beberapa saat. Setelah itu, ia mulai bercakap padaku lagi.

"Kau jangan berkata seperti itu… mereka semua tentu sangat sedih ketika harus berpisah dengan teman-teman semua yang mereka sayangi. Tapi dibalik acara Prom Night itu, ada suatu pesan tersembunyi yang akan tersampaikan nanti setelah kita semua menyadarinya."

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari pernyataan Meiko tersebut, yang jelas aku merasakan firasat buruk sekarang.

Dua Minggu telah berlalu, dan acara Prom Night yang selama ini dinanti-nantikan oleh mereka pun tiba. Malam ini, aku mengenakan Tuxedo hitam-putih dan bowtie seperti anak laki-laki yang lainnya. Aku pun masuk ke dalam ballroom, memperhatikan setiap sudut lantai dansa untuk mencari Meiko. Akhirnya aku menemukan sosok Meiko di dekat bar minuman bersama dengan teman-temannya. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Hei, sudah lama menunggu?" sapaku terlebih dahulu.

"Hmm… sebenarnya belum. Aku baru saja sampai kesini 10 menit yang lalu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Ooh, begitu…" gumamku sambil mengambil segelas cocktail.

Meiko terlihat sangat anggun malam ini. Ia memakai terusan panjang sekaki berbahan beludru dengan warna merah darah. Roknya yang berlapis serta rumbai-rumbai berbentuk mawar di bagian pinggul menambah kesan elegan pada gaunnya itu. Rambut Meiko disanggul ke belakang dan ia hanya memakai make-up tipis. Memang benar-benar cantik gadisku ini, tak usah memakai make-up pun sebenarnya ia sudah cantik.

Setelah selesai memandangi Meiko dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, aku pun beralih menatap suasana pesta Prom Night. Pesta ini terlihat sangat meriah. Pasangan-pasangan kekasih yang sedang berdansa, suara dentingan gelas kaca, iringan musik instrumental, serta gelak tawa dan canda nampak memenuhi ballroom. Aku merasa tidak enak jika hanya diriku sendiri yang tidak melakukan apa-apa disini. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengajak Meiko berdansa.

"Meiko, marilah berdansa denganku…" aku membungkuk di hadapannya.

"E-eh? Aku?"

Bisa kudengar suara sorakan heboh yang dilontarkan oleh teman-teman Meiko itu. Wajah Meiko juga terlihat memerah, namun pada akhirnya ia menerima ajakanku.

Aku memegang tangan Meiko dan melingkarkan lengan kiriku pada pinggang Meiko. Begitu pun sebaliknya dengan Meiko. Secara perlahan, kami memaju-mundurkan langkah kami seiring dengan irama lagu Waltz yang menjadi latar suara di ballroom ini. Kami berdua saling terhanyut dalam iringan musik instrumental tersebut. Tanpa kami sadari, kami sudah berdansa sampai tengah malam tiba.

"Nee… Kaito-kun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ujar Meiko tiba-tiba. Tatapannya padaku terlihat sendu.

"Ada apa, Meiko?" Aku balas menatapnya. Meiko lalu menarik tanganku menuju ke arah balkon yang sepi.

"Jadi, Kaito-kun… Apa kau merasa sedih jika berpisah dengan semuanya?" tanya Meiko kepadaku.

"Yaaah… iya sih, sedikit. Kita sudah bersama selama tiga tahun, bahkan lebih. Dan tentunya ada beberapa kenangan yang tidak bisa kita lupakan saat kita bersama dulu," jawabku menanggapinya serius. "Tapi selama kita masih di Jepang, suatu saat nanti kita masih bisa berkumpul kembali, kan?"

"Bagaimana jika aku… sudah tidak tinggal di Jepang lagi?"

"Ah? Maksudmu?" Mendengar pertanyaan Meiko yang terakhir aku pun langsung terkejut sekaligus bingung.

"Kaito-kun, maafkan aku… Selama ini aku terus menyembunyikan hal ini darimu… bahwa mulai besok, aku akan meninggalkan Jepang untuk melanjutkan studi-ku ke Kanada. A-aku benar-benar… minta maaf… Hiks…" ujarnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, sekaligus bingung karena tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku selanjutnya tanpa Meiko di sisiku.

"Kaito-kun… kau patut membenciku karena tidak mengatakan hal ini sejak awal. Aku hanya tidak ingin hal ini menjadi beban pikiranmu sebelum perpisahan… Hiks…" lanjutnya lagi.

Aku mengusap air mata Meiko, lalu mencium lembut bibirnya. Setelah melepaskan ciuman itu, aku kembali menatapnya, berusaha tersenyum di hadapannya walau hatiku telah retak dan dadaku terasa sesak.

"Ciuman dan dansa terakhir kita… Kuharap kau tidak akan melupakannya meskipun nanti kita akan terpisah jauh. Simpanlah semua kenangan yang telah kita lalu selama ini, dan jangan pernah kau lupakan aku. Aku juga akan selalu mengingatmu dalam hatiku, Meiko."

"Kaito-kun… Hiks… Iya, aku berjanji…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Meiko. Selalu…" ucapku padanya setengah berbisik.

"Aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu, Kaito-kun," balasnya sambil memelukku dengan erat. Aku pun balas memeluknya. Tak lama setelah ucapan perpisahan itu, acara Prom Night pun selesai.

Keesokan harinya, aku mengantarkan Meiko ke bandara menggunakan mobil. Sesampainya di Bandara, aku membantu menurunkan koper-kopernya dari bagasi mobil. Ternyata, di depan pintu masuk bandara sudah berdiri seorang pria jangkung bertubuh kekar yang sudah lama menunggu kedatangan Meiko. Pria itu adalah Meito, sepupu Meiko yang baru pulang dari Kanada. Ia datang kesini dengan tujuan untuk menjemput Meiko ke Kanada dan akan mengawasi Meiko selama tinggal di negeri itu juga, begitulah yang dikatakan Meiko selama perjalanan menuju bandara tadi. Meito langsung bergegas menghampiriku dan Meiko setelah melihat sosok kami dari kejauhan.

"Hey, Kaito! Long time no see!" sapanya ramah. Oh iya… aku belum memberitahu bahwa Meito tidak bisa berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang.

"Long time no see too, Meito. How's your life going?" balasku menyapa.

"Happily as well~" jawabnya senang.

"And Meiko, are you ready to leave Japan and also… your boyfriend?" Dan sekarang ia bertanya pada Meiko.

"Yes, I'm ready," Meiko menjawabnya sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Kaito, kau cukup mengantarku sampai disini saja ya? Kami pergi dulu. Terima kasih sudah bersedia mengantarku," pamit Meiko sebelum berangkat.

"Chotto, Meiko…" tahanku sebelum ia pergi. Aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celanaku dan memberikan benda itu kepada Meiko. "Ini, terimalah ini sebagai kenang-kenangan."

"Ini… bowtie?" ujar Meiko heran.

"Itu bowtie yang semalam aku pakai saat pesta Prom Night. Kuharap kau mau menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan. Dan, yah… setidaknya sekarang aku tahu bahwa Prom Night itu adalah acara yang paling tepat untuk menyampaikan salam perpisahan kepada semuanya… dan juga kepada orang yang paling kucintai," jelasku panjang lebar.

"Hahaha… terima kasih, Kaito-kun," ucap Meiko sambil memelukku sekali lagi, lalu dilepaskannya kembali. "Aku akan terus menyimpannya untuk mengenangmu selamanya. Nee, kami berangkat sekarang ya, Kaito-kun? Selalu jaga diri dan makan teratur. Sayonara, Kaito-kun…" pamit Meiko lagi sebelum masuk ke bandara bersama Meito. Ia mencium pipiku dan melambaikan tangan kepadaku untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Sayonara, Meiko…" ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut dan membalas lambaian tangannya.

Sosok Meiko dan Meito terlihat semakin menjauh dan akhirnya hilang dari hadapanku. Kurasa aku akan sangat merindukannya setelah ini. Tapi aku percaya, meskipun raga kami telah terpisah, namun hati kami tetap akan menyatu untuk selamanya. Yah, aku tidak menyesal sudah menghadiri pesta Prom Night semalam bersama Meiko dan yang lainnya.

* * *

**~~~FIN~~~**

* * *

**Notes:**

*** Tuxedo = Pakaian setelan yang biasa dipakai oleh para pria saat mendatangi acara formal, biasanya diberi aksesoris dasi kupu-kupu.  
**

**** Bowtie = Dasi kupu-kupu.**

**Bagaimana ceritanya? Sedih, galau, atau gaje? Berikan kritik dan saranmu sepuasnya di review ya! Jaa ne! ^_^/~**


End file.
